The Strongest Returns
by michalkas
Summary: What if there were a third Salvatore, stronger than either of her brothers, best friend of Katherine Pierce. What if she returned to Mystic Falls with the need to teach her brothers a lesson?
1. Intro

Her low heels clicked along the wooden floor of the Salvatore house, her icy blue eyes watching her every step as her elegant dress floated around her ankles. Cocking an eyebrow to the side, she could hear in the distance the groans of pain that emerged from her younger brother's throat. She smirked lightly to herself, knowing that Katherine was here. A cough sounded from behind her and she turned, her long mahogany curls falling over her shoulder, her eyes landing on the young man she loved dearly.

"She's here," she said simply and he nodded his head, stepping to her side and letting her arm hook with his. "Both brother's are captured within her grasp, they are rather more stupid than I thought."

"How can you possibly be related?" he asked pressing his warm lips to her cold skins. She shrugged her petite shoulders lightly and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth in full.

Victoria Salvatore was the eldest of the three siblings and only daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore, a powerful man in the town of Mystic Falls. Victoria, unlike her brothers was rarely mentioned within the town. She had relocated outside of Georgia when marrying her husband young. At the age of 24, she had been bound in matrimony for five years of her long life ahead of her.

"Please go find my father," she said softly, her pupils large as she looked directly into the smiling mans eyes. She smiled a risky smile as he nodded, kissing her delicate hand before leaving the area around her. Once alone in the long corridor, she rolled her eyes and stepped forward, entering the dark parlour to see one of her siblings resting in his usual spot by the liquor cabinet.

"Hello brother," Victoria sneered seeing him turn abruptly in his position with fright. "I'm guessing that Katherine has given you somewhat of a break considering Stefan seems to be enjoying the pain,"

Damon's young eyes lit up at the sight of his elder sister. "Victoria, what are you doing here? Where's Oliver?" he questioned, pushing himself from his chair and striding towards his sister, moving to embrace her.

"Talking with father about our attempts at finding residence back home," she told. "Mystic Falls seems a popular spot nowadays,"

"There is always room for you both here," he said genuinely as he pulled himself back from his sister. He looked her up and down, taking in the image of the sister he had looked up to for longer than he knew.

"I'm guessing you know Katherine's secret by now, Damon." It wasn't a question, she knew he did, she could see it in his eyes the love he felt for the girl a floor above them. "Little brother, you should know something about myself that only Katherine knows. You should know my secret"

The hill that looked over Mystic Falls stood proudly before the old cemetery. In her view, she could see her fathers resting place, the boarding house that her brothers called home. She could hear everything they were saying. She could hear Elena, the girl who she would meet shortly.

"Oh Mystic Falls, you haven't changed a bit," Victoria smirked the same smirk she had in 1864, the same smirk that her brother had copied from her. As the sun emerged above the horizon, her face was illuminated. There was not a single line of age on her face, her eyes still sparkling as if it were he day after she had returned home. It wasn't 1864 anymore, the 2010 air span around her as she looked over the small town below her, well it wasn't so small anymore. Victoria Salvatore was back in town and she had heard everything her brothers had been doing since their return. Now, it was time for hers.


	2. Chapter One

Twisting the delicate ring around her finger, Victoria walked through Mystic Falls with no worry within her. Nobody would notice her, nobody knew who she was. Sometimes she wondered if her own brothers knew who she was. She had told Damon part of her secret. Only part of her life. The sun was burning high above her; some would find it difficult to cope with even in their human form. Victoria on the other hand, felt cold in the high temperatures of the state she was in. She had fed; she made sure of it before entering the busy town centre with people wandering around minding their own business as they usually did. She can control it, even living off human blood and the urge being around her all the time, she kept herself in control.

Turning a sharp corner, The Mystic Grill came into sight and she smiled to herself, knowing who she needed was in there. Striding forward, she placed her hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open to the busy atmosphere that lay behind it. She reached out the blonde bus boy in the corner, clearing an empty table quickly with work on his shoulders. She sat at the bar, someone grading papers next to her roughly with a red pen, almost indenting the paper below him.

"Can I get you anything?" a dark haired man asked from behind the wooden barrier that was between them.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for Matt Donovan," Victoria told him politely, looking directly into his eyes with a sneaky smile. "I'm a friend,"

The bartender was transfixed on her bright blue eyes until she blinked and his attention returned to the now overflowing glass in his hand. "Uh, sure. I'll get him," he said dazed towards her as he walked off, looking over his shoulder at the girl at the bar as he approached Matt.

Listening carefully, she heard him tell Matt she was here and the confusing that was dripping from the "okay" that Matt uttered. She smirked lightly, licking the top row of her teeth subtly as his footsteps grew louder.

"Hello Matt, I need you to listen to me carefully. My name is Elizabeth Pierce," she told him, compelling him as he sat next to her in the barstool. "We've been friends since we were little kids and you'll tell me what I need to know, please play along," she said quietly sending him a flirtatious smile his way. Her smile widened as he nodded his head slowly.

"Do you know where the Salvatore brother's are?" she asked him leaning lightly on her hand. "Damon and Stefan," she added.

"Stefan is with Elena, they just left. Damon probably at the board house." He replied simply. "It's not far and I'm sure you can catch up with Stefan,'

"Thank you, Matt." Victoria nodded her head lightly towards his blank face, stepping off the bar stool and wandering out of the grill minutes after she had walked in. She knew her first stop was going to be the board house. Damon was more likely to listen to her or at least put up a fight in the process.

"_Secret?" Damon wondered, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "You mean?"_

"_Yes, Damon. I'm like Katherine and I'm not 25 years old." She replied, her face expressionless as if the fact she was a vampire wasn't strange to her or her family. Katherine hadn't changed either of them yet and she could easily compel either of her brothers if she had to but with Damon, she didn't need to. "Please, sit," _

_He followed his sister; replacing himself in the seat he had vacated moments earlier. _

"_I've known Katherine for many years, Damon. Longer than either you or Stefan. I first met her in 1826 just outside of Georgia. She was an only child and had no family. After all I was the reason she was orphaned." She watched as Damon's eyes grew in size, the smile on his face falling quickly after he took in the information she was telling him._

"_What are you saying?" he asked, shaking his head making his brunette curls fall out of their gelled back state._

"_I, little brother, killed Katherine's parents." _

Katherine's parents didn't know it was coming. They thought little Victoria was the innocent Salvatore with family problems of her own. It wasn't until she snapped his wife's neck that Arthur Pierce knew she was the first of her kind he would come across and the only one. His death came shortly after, leaving a young Katherine alone and scared. Until she met Victoria.

Using the old Victorian style knocker loudly on the wooden door, she took patiently as she waited for Damon to come to the door.

"What?" she heard his voice and turned, smirking at him as his face fell just like it had all those years ago.

"Hello, Damon. Remember me?" she wondered looking towards her brother, neither of them changed a bit. The only difference their age.

"Vic, Vic, Vic, why are you here? Planning to kill any other innocent parents?" using his normal cocky façade, Damon leaned against the wooden doorframe, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Just as the identical smirk to his sisters was to enter his face, he felt his air cut off and a much smaller hand around his neck.

"Damon, this act isn't going to work on me. It may work on Stefan and everyone else in this town but remember, I'm older and I know your tricks. All of them. Now you're going to tell me why you want Katherine back or I will snap your neck like I did her parents, got it?' she asked tightening her grip for a moment before he let out a squeak, the only breath he could find resulting in the slightest noise. She let him drop and nodded. "Good boy," she told slapping his flustered cheeks lightly.

She walked passed him simply and far into the house, leaving Damon standing there attempting to catch his breath. Once he had, he sighed looking around the gardens around his house to make sure nobody was there.

"Where's Stefan when you need him," he muttered knowing his 200-year-old sister would hear his sarcastic comment, closing the large door with a slam


End file.
